The princess, Sick!
by PwoperSeth
Summary: Sequel to "MatchingYukatas". After the festival, the rain poured down on them. The next day she fell sick, it's time to take his care taking skills to the test once again, but not as an Espada, but as her boyfriend!


**I'm back once again for another one these! :D This a sequel for my first UlquiHime one-shot that I posted so check it out first before you read this, to avoid getting confused. And I kind of changed Orihime's apartment a bit I made her apartment a bit bigger, or maybe they just moved… take your pick. I want Orihime to have a nice and large apartment she deserves it now that Ulqui-kun is here. My one-shots are a bit of AU so please understand.**

**ENJOY! AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MORE REVIEW MORE ONE-SHOTS TO BE POSTED! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, IF I DID, I WOULD'VE MADE ORIHIME MOVE AND REJECT ULQUIORRA FROM TURNING INTO ASH. ^^.**

* * *

After the fireworks died down, the rain started, making them run back to their houses. Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Cifer were running up the stairs to their apartment soaking wet.

"You change first, onna."He declared, getting a towel from their bedroom.

"Oh no, Ulquiorra, I insist that you go first as a 'Thank You' for you slippers from earlier."The onna said, taking the fluffy towel from his arm and pushing him to the bathroom.

"I'm fine really. I'm a strong girl now."She said, giving a big push, then shut the bathroom door.

Ulquiorra sighed. The Onna can really be stubborn sometimes.

He bathed and dressed himself, when he went out, he saw the onna fast asleep her head down on her small table, still in her drenched Yukata. He walked over to the onna and nudged her gently awake.

"Huh—what? Where am I?"She said, opening her eyes drowsily.

He raised an eyebrow, the onna can also be extremely amusing sometimes.

"Onna, it's you turn. Hurry, you are thoroughly drenched."He drawled out, placing her towel on the crown of her head.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Gomen, hehehe..."She said, standing abruptly.

"I doubt that you will not get sick, onna." She turned around and her drowsy expression gone, replaced by a big grin.

"Don't worry about me! I'm a big girl!"She replied, making him sigh in irritation.

"Whatever you say, onna, just go to bath."

"Bye!"The door slammed behind him.

"What am I going to do with you, onna?"He murmured to himself, climbing onto his bed after placing his wet yukata in their laundry basket.

He listened to the sound of the shower, calming him, and in sync with the rain outside their apartment, also lulling him to sleep. He had always been fond of the rain. It reminded him of the onna. The rain can connect the earth and sky just as she can connect herself to his heart that he thought was never there until she came.

* * *

He woke up at exactly 3 hours before their school starts. He stood up and decided to surprise the onna for yesterday, he was thankful that she accepted him. Orihime Inoue, The princess of Karakura High and the girlfriend of Ulquiorra Cifer, the quiet melancholic espada of Las Noches.

He set the table table properly and quietly to avoid waking the onna up even though he didn't need to, the onna was one of the heaviest sleeper he had known other than Coyote Starrk. It would take a car horn to wake her up.

He cooked and cleaned the apartment, even though he didn't need to. Their apartment was already clean, but he couldn't help but do it. He was doing it for her. He'd do anything for her.

He placed the plates down, and couldn't help but admire his work. Their apartment was spotless in just minutes, and the delicious smell of the food wafted around the apartment.

He walked in the bedroom to see the onna sleeping peacefully, the warm light coming from the window was cascading onto her beautiful hair, casting a halo around her, and making her glow. A golden glow, she was extremely beautiful. Her beauty was ethereal. And she was his angel, no one else's.

He approached her bed and shook her gently, testing how deep her sleep was. She was close to waking up. He slowly moved his hand down to her ribs and poked it three times, jerking her awake.

"Wha—what's happening?!"She sat up, nearly colliding with his head.

"Breakfast is ready, onna."He said, standing up. The onna squealed, jumping out of her bed and pulled him into a hug.

Her embrace wasn't uncomfortable anymore her warmth made his heart pound, and her body felt like it was made to be molded to his. He gingerly placed his arms around her, burying himself into her hair lovingly. Her scent was delicious. He could get used to this. Remembering their breakfast, he reluctantly pulled away, feeling cold already. Her warmth was hard not to miss.

"Go clean yourself, onna."

"Hai!"She gave another smile, and ran out of the room, not missing the abrupt stop she made to sneeze.

"Excuse me!"He sighed and went back to the table, sitting down to wait for her before he eats, also ignoring the rumbling of his stomach. He would just wait for a little longer, just for her.

A moment not too late, the onna came running down to the table with a big smile and a flustered face that was a bit too much than her normal flustered face, but he brushed it off, not wanting ti make her smile waver because of his constant concern for her.

The onna sat across from him, sniffing the food he cooked, a constant smile on her face.

"This smells delicious, Ulquiorra! How'd you manage to cook all this?"The onna said, as she started to fill her plate.

"I learned."

"From who?"

"Books,"

"Oh, I see. I forgot that you always liked to read."She said laughing, as she took her first bite.

"Oh. My. Gosh! This is the best omelet I've ever tasted! What did you put in this?"

"I placed that red bean paste in yours."He replied, taking a bite in his free from red bean paste omelet.

"So that's why it's delicious!"She laughed even more with her mouth full.

"You placed my favorite in here!"

"I only did what seemed to be right."He replied. The onna laughed.

"Did what seemed right? Ulquiorra, you did wonderful! Thank you!"She said sincerely, placing her hand on top of his. He felt his lips turned up slightly. He made her happy once again, that's enough for him.

"You're welcome, onna."He said then glanced at the clock on top of the tv.

"Onna, we are going to be late for school."The onna glanced at the clock as well then bolted from her chair, laughing nervously.

"Oh, yes! Mind if I go first?"She said as she got a new towel from the cabinet.

"Not at all,"He replied.

"Thank you!"She yelled once again and stopped abruptly once again and gave a short sneeze.

"Excuse me!"

He sighed. It seemed like he needed to prepare himself for what may happen later. He can't just ask the onna to stay and rest. He really doubted that the onna won't get sick.

After he was done with the dishes and sat down on their sofa and watched the tv.

A few minutes had pass, the onna finally went out of the bathroom.

"It's your turn, Ulqui-kun."She said smiling. Already in her uniform, and her hair in disarray and damp, not to mention her flushed face.

He felt his cheek flush as he thought about it, but it died down immediately as it came… Ulqui-kun? Where the hell did that came from.

"Ulqui-kun?"He asked looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? I'm sorry I didn't mean to. haha."She said, her face flushing a lot more.

"Why call me such a name, onna?"He laughing face began to fade replacing a sheepish look on her face.

"I just thought it was cute on you since it sounded right for you?"He sighed once again. She called him 'Ulqui-kun' because it made him look cute and the name was right for him? And once again… cute? He knew that he was not a lot of things but cute really was out of the picture.

"Onna, refrain from calling me in such a name. I. am. Not. Cute."He said, standing up to retrieve his towel in their room along with his uniform.

"Eh? But it's cute!"She said as she pouted.

"Just keep it to yourself, onna."He said as he passed her, walking towards the bathroom with his towel and uniform in hand.

"Fine… Achoo!"She was really going to get sick. He was sure of it.

* * *

The new couple walked toward their school quietly. But the silence was interrupted by a sneeze from the onna.

"You should've stayed home, onna."He said while he was holding her hand that was warmer than normal.

"I'll be fine,"She said waving her other hand, as if brushing it off.

"Though I wish I could've bought tissues with me."She added while sniffing.

He reluctantly pulled his hand from her and dug through his bag.

While the onna tried to peeked over his shoulder to see what he was upto because of her undying curiosity to everything, but failed as he was good at keeping things to himself. She gave up.

He finally found what he was looking for and zipped his bag, returning it properly on his back.

"Here, onna."He said handing her a roll of tissue. Her eyes lit up at the sight of tissues.

"Thank you! Ulquiorra!"She said, taking the tissues roll and continued to blow her nose.

"So why do you have a large tissue roll in your bag?"She said as she put the tissue roll inside her bag.

"I had to bring it. I doubt that you will not get sick earlier and my judgment is right."He replied, taking her hand in his once again. Not missing her flushed face because of the action. He always liked how the onna was always sensitive to him and how she blushed.

"Aw… I hate it when you're always right."She said, pouting.

"I don't get a boost to my pride whenever I point that I'm right, onna. I did not mention anything like that, and I am certainly would not. I am not. Like other humans, I am just merely concerned for you in general."He explained, looking at her straightly.

She smiled and reached up to place a kiss on his cheek, after that, he still felt the warmth that her lips have given.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."

"You show you gratitude too much, onna."

"Then what am I supposed to do, rather than say a simple 'thank you'?"

"You should get used to the thought that I will be always here to take care of you, so save your breath."He smoothly replied, staring straightly as he saw their school up ahead.

He saw at the corner of his eyes, the way her eyes widened. Was he surprising her too much or has he upset her once again? But still he felt his lips twitch up to a slight smirk.

When they were near the gate he saw her nakama laughing about something. How can they laugh without the onna?

He mentally scolded himself, what was he thinking?

The onna stopped suddenly. He looked down to see her glance at her oblivious nakama then look back at him, her eyes looking determined. She reached and cupped his face and crashed his lips on his, shocking him to an extent that his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oi, Inou- What the hell?!" The voice of the thickheaded shinigami reaching his ears first a second, he finally responded and placed his hands on her waist rather than her hips, afraid that he might scare her away. He broke away first earning a small whine from her, making his lips quirk up.

"Your nakama is calling you."He said snapping her from her trance-like state.

"Really?"She asked as she finally look back at her nakama to see them staring with their mouths wide open. He was starting to think if she was really innocent all the time or if she feigned them every once in a while. If she did, she was good.

"Hey guys!"She exclaimed beaming happily at them. He shook his head at the onna's antics and lead her to the group.

"Hey…"They all said back despite their flabbergasted faces.

"What the hell, Inoue!"The berry said seething with rage. The onna stepped back at the volume of his voice, making him glare intensely at the shinigami for scaring her.

"You have no right to yell at her, Kurosaki Ichigo."He said stepping forward to bring the onna behind him.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to have a right to speak for her!"Their nakama steeped back at a safe distance from him.

"Bec-"He started but was cut off by the onna.

"Because he is my boyfriend, Kurosaki-kun."The onna said proudly stepping away from behind him.

"Wha-"

"That's right. And I'm happy with him, so be nice to him okay? Same goes for all of you."She said smiling softly, while clutching on his arm.

"Let's go, classes are about to start, we don't want to be late, ne?"She added as she started walking towards their school building with a silent, yet a smug Ulquiorra.

* * *

The news spread like wild fire in their school. Every student of the school and even teachers talked about the princess of Karakura high school has finally found her prince, the new student of their year. It was unexpected, yet expected at the same time.

They know from the start that the two were close ever since the new student came, but they weren't expecting Orihime to like the gloomy new student in such a short span of time.

Though what do the trashes know? They didn't know their history together in the first place.

The couple was currently on their last subject before their lunch break. Ulquiorra being anxious was an understatement. The onna was really sick this time now and it seemed to be taking a toll on her. Her nose was red and blocked, and she seemed to have a head ache, the others didn't even noticed it, but the months that he had spent on taking care of her back in Hueco Mundo made him learn the little changes in her actions when something was wrong. She was good at hiding of what she truly felt with practice, but his eyes see all that there is to see.

The bell finally rang and half of the students started filing out of their classroom for lunch. He stood up and crouched down to see the onna properly. She was looking down on her note, which was empty.

"Onna, are you alright?"He asked his voice soft.

The onna finally snapped out of her trance and finally looked at him, her eyes in a daze.

"I feel cold, Ulquiorra."She said quietly leaning on her hand. Ulquiorra frowned even more, there was definitely something wrong with her.

"Onna, come with me."He said taking his blazer off and draped it around her shoulders.

"Where are we going?"She asked him smiling dreamily at him.

He placed his hands under her knees and around her shoulder and lifted her up. Her friend, Tatsuki noticed them and approached them.

"What's wrong, Ulquiorra?"Her friend said with a panicked look on her face.

"Onna's cold is getting worse."He simply said and walked towards the classroom door. "I shall be taking her to the clinic."

"She has fever, Cifer-san. But it's not that high and just a little rest in her home would help. What happened anyway?"The nurse asked as she placed her medical instruments down on her table as Ulquiorra sat beside the now sleeping onna.

"After the Tanabata festival, it rained and obviously we got soaked. Then the onna insisted that I bathed first, she is a very stubborn person."He said staring at her as he held her hand.

The nurse had to fight the urge to smile at the sight of the two. She sighed instead.

"Alright, you two could go home and since you obviously can't leave no matter how much I force you to. go home and take care of her, give her the medicine after 5 hours. If the fever still won't go, repeat the process. If it gets worse, bring her to the hospital. Check her temperature every now and then. And you don't want anything to happen to her am I right?"The nurse said as she gave him the medicines.

"I'll just tell you teachers since it looks like you really want to go home now."She added shaking her head. Ulquiorra can only nod at the nurse, he placed the small container of the medicens inside his pocket, then texted her friend, Tatsuki to bring their bags later if she can.

He gently raised the onna to his arms, aware of the gaxe from the nurse, and went out of the clinic only to stumble upon the orange-haired shinigami leaning beside the door.

"What do you want, trash?"He drawled out, wanting nothing more than to leave the school not even acknowledging the shinigami, but that would be rude.

"I'm here to check on Inoue. I thought she was sick why are you taking her out? She should be resting!"The berry exclaimed, infuriated at the not-so-emotionless man in front of him.

"Cannot you see that I'm bringing her home, I have to go, now move, trash."He said, his patience wearing thin, as he tried side-stepping the fuming shinigami but was blocked instead.

"And who died and made you king?"Ulquiorra merely narrowed his eyes.

"Apparently 'I' nearly 'died' and the onna gave me the right to be what the humans call a _boyfriend_, now if you excuse me, I have to take care of the onna."He said and finally walked away from the dumbfounded idiot. Nobody questions his right with the onna and gets away with it. "Deal with it, trash."

* * *

Now he was currently in their room, waiting for her to wake up and the time when he'll be giving her the medicine. He sat on the edge of her bead reading while leaning his back on her head board.

His patience was once again, running thin, he needed the onna to wake up so that he could reassure himself that she was alright and her so-called fever was dropping, so he could finally stop worrying. It's not like he hated worrying for the onna, he just didn't want to worry about something that was unknown to him.

He wanted to do something for her, something that could end her fever, but there was nothing he could do but wait. That was extremely painful for him.

He heard his cell phone ring outside and he reluctantly left her side.

"Hello?"  
"Ulquiorra, how's Orihime?"He recognized Arisawa's voice.

"The onna is fine, however, she has a fever and unfortunately, I do not know anything about her fever."He truthful replied.

He trusted her enough to reveal something to her; she was the onna's best friend, so he has to trust her also even though it was hard. He was most civil with her in the onna's nakama.

"I'll come over and help you when I bring the bags."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, see you later."

He placed his cell phone down on the table and went back to reading beside the onna. With that, he sighed.

* * *

Her friend, Tatsuki, came and helped with the onna and her damn fever. She had explained all that there is about what a fever was. After she left, the onna's fever finally died down, but she was still asleep. Taking it as an opportunity, he could finally leave her side for a little while to cook and eat.

He made soup for her just in case and asks him for food, and then he cooked himself some chicken curry, one of his favorite dishes from the human world. When he was done, he placed the soup in their refrigerator. He cleaned everything he used in the kitchen because he didn't want the onna to do all the work for him, especially when she wakes up, she needed to recover even if it was just a cold and a fever.

* * *

"How annoying."He thought as he felt another poke on his porcelain cheek.

"Onna, stop."

"Ulqui-kun~"Wait-

He snapped his eyes open to see the onna sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling brightly as ever. He could get used to waking up like this.

"Why are you up? You should be resting."He said sitting.

"I'm fine now see?"She said laughing as she knocked on her head. "Good as new."

He frowned and grabbed her hand to stop her from abusing her head further.

"You have to stop with these bad habits of yours, onna."He said groggily, rubbing the back of his neck, ruffling his hair in the process.

When the room fell silent, he stopped rubbing the back of his head to see her staring at him oddly.

"What is it?"He asked while his arm was stupidly hanging in mid-air, going off course from his calculated movements. He was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable under the gaze of the onna.

"What is it, onn-"He was shocked once again to say the least because of her lips crushing against his like yesterday.

The kiss was sensual and sweet, he couldn't help himself to let go. Then she pulled back a little as her stomach growled loudly, making her laugh and his lips twitch upwards.

"Let's go, onna, I made soup for you last night."He said standing up from his bed.

"You did? Thank you, Ulqui-kun!"She said jumping onto his back.

"Onna, please refrain from calling me that."He said as he started to walk out of their room.

"Eh~ I know you like it."

"No, I do not."

"Ok, ok, I'm just joking anyway."

"Alright, now get off my back… you are heavy."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"She asked quietly, her insecurities piling in.

"I'm just joking."

"Eh?!"

"You sound surprised, onna?"

"But-but…"

"What did you think I cannot make a joke, onna?"He said smirking.

"Ulquiorra!"

"You are underestimating me, onna."

"For someone who's started making jokes, you're very bad at it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

* * *

**Now that this one-shot is finished. Please tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it, I'm really slow in making stories, even though their one-shots. I always have a plot but I'm pretty bad at making them happen nicely because I want something that is in full detail but not so long, and not something that is rushed. And I'm planning on making another one, so give me suggestions! I'd love to hear them. Thank you for reading. And remember, reviews keep me going! :D**


End file.
